I Want You To Know
by Thn0715
Summary: Aaron wants to ensure Dave knows just how much he means to him. Written for the "Everything's Coming up…Flowers" Challenge at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Established Hotch/Rossi relationship.


**A/N: This is written for the "Everything's Coming up…Flowers" Challenge at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. My chosen character was Aaron Hotchner, and chosen flower was roses. My assigned character was David Rossi. (YAY!) So lucky me gets to play with my favorite pairing! This will be slash, but nothing explicit. Just a little taste of what David Rossi means in the world of Aaron Hotchner. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chosen Character: Aaron Hotchner**

**Chosen Flower: Roses**

**Assigned Character: David Rossi**

* * *

**I Want You To Know**

Aaron was feeling strangely sentimental. It wasn't a feeling he was accustomed to. He always felt deeply, but was never one to express those feelings openly. But it was different with David. David was special. David had a way of looking into his eyes and seeing his very soul. It made him want to be completely open on every level - heart, mind, body, and soul. He wanted to give David all of himself. He often worried that he didn't tell David enough how special he was to him, how deeply he loved him. He wanted to give him something that would symbolize everything he felt for him. The love and admiration, the joy and friendship, the passion and desire.

He thought about surprising him with a gift of some sort, but therein lied his problem. What do you give to a man who has everything? Nothing he could think of felt right. They didn't hold the meaning he was trying to convey. No gift felt like enough.

One afternoon he was walking through a nearby park and passed a flower cart. He knew most flowers, especially roses, held significant meanings. He still wasn't certain this was the way to go. After all, it was usually a woman who receives flowers as a gift, not a man. Still, Dave would appreciate the significance of the gesture. He would understand what he was trying to say.

Still feeling unsure, he stopped and spoke to the woman who was preparing various bouquets to sell to the public, asking specifically about roses. She explained the significance of the different colors, their meanings and traditions. Aaron paid close attention and slowly the perfect gift formed in his head. He told the woman what he envisioned and asked if she would be here again the following week. Since Dave was out of town promoting his newest book, he didn't want to get flowers now and risk them dying before Dave got home. Instead, she gave him a business card with the address and phone number of her store. There, she would have more of a selection to choose from to get him what he wanted. He thanked her and promised to be in touch the following week.

After leaving the park, he stopped at a jeweler he and Dave both knew well. Knowing the old Italian's friendship with Dave, he swore the jeweler to secrecy before telling him what he had planned. He told the man what he wanted to have made for David and the jeweler smiled.

"It will be perfect," he said with his thick Italian accent, and promised Aaron he could have it made in a few days. Aaron thanked him and they shook hands before Aaron left the shop.

One week later, Dave returned home from his book tour, completely exhausted. It wasn't the travel that exhausted him - he was used to that. It was the seemingly constant chaos of being a literary celebrity. While it was always a good feeling to arrive at a bookstore and see the crowds, meet them, hear their stories, make them smile, he would much rather spend a quiet evening in front of the fireplace with a bottle of wine and Aaron in his arms.

When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed Aaron was already home, two hours early. He smiled as his chest filled with warmth. He'd missed him terribly and was glad he wouldn't have to wait another two hours for Aaron to get home from the office. He opened the door and was greeted by the sounds of soft smooth jazz coming from the stereo. Aaron met Dave at the door and embraced him in a strong hug, burying his face in Dave's neck. Dave returned his embrace just as strongly, hands immediately going into Aaron's hair.

"I missed you this week," Aaron murmured against Dave's neck.

"I missed you, too," Dave whispered into a kiss near Aaron's ear.

They held each other for a long time before finally disengaging. Dave looked up into Aaron's eyes and saw a hint of the bashfulness that so endeared him to his lover. Definitely not something Aaron Hotchner showed anyone else, but every time Dave saw it, his heart would do somersaults in his chest. He also saw a bit of playfulness there.

"What are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

Dave simply cocked an eyebrow and Aaron blushed again. Neither could stifle a chuckle.

"Okay. I got you something."

Dave looked momentarily confused. No way he'd missed their anniversary. Neither had a birthday coming up anytime soon. Surely he hadn't missed any other special occasion. "For what?"

"Just because." He held out his hand to Dave, which he accepted, and led him onto the back deck. Sitting on the table was a beautiful, intricately designed vase holding a dozen assorted roses. Next to the vase sat a black velvet box.

Dave looked at Aaron with love in his eyes. "What's all this?"

"This is me feeling sentimental since you've been gone."

Dave reached up with his free hand and brushed his fingers through Aaron's hair.

"A lot of times, when we're apart, I wonder if I've told you enough or shown you enough how much you mean to me. I know I'm not the most open guy, definitely not the easiest man to be with. I know I get withdrawn and quiet sometimes. And I know first-hand how quickly life can change in our line of work. I want you to always know how much I love you. How much I value our friendship, how you make me laugh harder than anyone I know. How I still want you every bit as much now as I did our first night together. You are my world, David Rossi. Just so you know."

Dave's eyes glistened as he listened to his lover convey some of his deepest emotions. He'd known how Aaron felt about him. He'd known from their first kiss so long ago. But to hear Aaron convey it all, lay his heart out on the table, caused his heart to swell with love.

"I know how you like to analyze everything before acting, so I know you picked these colors for a reason. I know red represents love, yellow friendship, but what about the others?"

"Pink represents elegance and an expression of admiration. Orange symbolizes passion and excitement. Coral represents desire." Aaron blushed again as Dave slid his arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"I'm pretty sure the white one is symbolic of innocence and purity, but I don't think either of us fits that description," Dave wiggled his eyebrows, causing Aaron to laugh.

"The white one is for Jack. He loves you just as much as I do."

At that, Dave wrapped his arms around Aaron and held him close. "You've thought of everything."

"The numbers are significant, too."

"How so?"

"For most colors there are two, one for each of us. There's an extra yellow, because the longest and strongest part of our relationship has always been our friendship. And one for Jack. But for me," he picked up the box and handed it to Dave, "the most important piece is here."

Dave opened the box to reveal a custom made set of cuff links. A single red rose, its long golden stem wrapped tightly around the thorned stem of a single blue rose.

"They're beautiful. What does the blue rose represent?"

"Blue roses represent something thought to be impossible or unattainable." He took a deep breath and tried not to get emotional. "For a long time I didn't think I would ever be able to give my heart to anyone again. After what happened to Haley, I was afraid. I was afraid to love, and I didn't think I deserved to be loved. And I was afraid of getting hurt again. And then you happened. This," he pointed to the entwined stems of the cuff link, "this represents how you rescued me. You pulled me out of the dark. You made me feel worthy of love again. You gave me hope when I didn't think there was any. You saved me, David. I'll love you forever for that."

He placed a gentle hand on Aaron's cheek as a few tears fell from his eyes. "It's perfect, Aaron," he whispered. "Thank you."

"I love you, Dave," he said, placing one hand over Dave's, the other on his chest over his heart.

Dave smiled brightly and looked into Aaron's eyes.

"I know."

_**~End~**_


End file.
